1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of preventing an alignment solution from spreading out when an alignment layer is formed, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
The thin film transistor substrate includes pixels to display an image. Each pixel includes a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor, and a pixel electrode. The gate line and the data line respectively receive a gate signal and a data signal and are electrically connected to a gate electrode and a source electrode, respectively. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor.